


Boxing Day Gift - A Walk on a Chilly Day

by Neon_Opal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Boxing Day, Christmas Fluff, Coats, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hair, Holding Hands, Kissing, One Shot, Presents, Rivers, Secret Admirer, Trees, Triple Drabble, Winter, parks, wakling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were friends with a large age difference who had met in the park where they like to watch the river and walk. On Boxing Day thing start to change...</p>
<p>Was just sitting on my balcony in the cold for a moment and got inspired to write this. Kudos welcome if you like it.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxing Day Gift - A Walk on a Chilly Day

~*~

Boxing Day was clear but chilly with one of those brilliant blue winter skies and soft puffy clouds, just a few.

She walked with him in the park along the river holding his hand. His hair was white like the dusting of snow and he wore black wool over coat that smelled of evergreens. He was her angel unaware. 

“Thank you for walking with me today,” he said turning his head to see her from his tall stature.

“You’re welcome. I enjoy our walks together.” She told him tilting her face up smilling. Something in her eyes or voice must have finally given away what she had been trying to keep hidden.

“Oh my god,” he gasped, “You are attracted to me aren’t you? I never realized…”

“Yes,” she answered softly. “I could lie, but now that you guessed I might as well let it be. It would be awkward later if I denied it.” She told him as they stopped by a naked willow tree still elegantly trailing branches in the winter. It was her favorite bench beneath it in the summer and his too. It was where they had met six months ago.

“But I’m old enough to be your father, twenty years isn’t even stretching it.” His eyes looked as her with curiosity but also hopefulness.

“I know.” Was all she could manage looking down hoping she haden’t spoiled the friendship now.

He took her other hand and turned her towards him causing her to look back up. Then he leaned in and kissed her. Soft and sweet his lips warm in the cold air tasting of wintergreen, his hair lightly touching her forehead. It was more than the kiss you’d give just a friend, not the quick pecks they had shared a couple times before but not one you’d give a lover you were sure of. The wind brushed the willow branches around them and the gentle ripples of the river lapping on the shore could be heard in the stillness, as he put his arms around her and drew her in to him.

 

The End

~*~


End file.
